Mario Kart 8
|Genre=Fun-Racer |Network=Network |Miiverse=Miiverse |Steuerung= }} Mario Kart 8 ist ein am 30. Mai 2014 erschienener Nintendo Wii U Fun-Racer. Es ist das aktuellste Mario Kart-Spiel und der Nachfolger von Mario Kart 7. Die 8 steht dafür, dass es das achte (Wenn man die drei Arcade-Spiele nicht hinzu zählt) Mario Kart-Spiel ist. Die Anti-Schwerkraft ist ein neuer Schritt der Mario Kart-Serie. Bikes, Gleiter und das Unterwasser-Fahren sind erneut Teil des Spiels. Mario Kart 8 ist das dritte Spiel der Reihe in dem ein Regenbogen-Boulevard eines anderen Spieles wiederverwendet wird. Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt dem von älteren Teilen der Reihe. Wie auch in Mario Kart 7 ist es möglich eigene Vehikel aus Fahrzeugteil, Reifen und Gleitern zu entwerfen. Auch die Bikes sind wieder vertreten, die aus Mario Kart Wii stammen. Wichtigste Neuerung ist die Anti-Gravitation, die es erlaubt an Wänden oder x-beliebigen Terrain zu fahren bzw. zu fliegen. Dazu verwandeln sich die die Räder in Schwebe-Düsen, so kann manchmal auch an Wänden und auf in der Luft liegenden Teilen gefahren werden. Wie auch in Mario Kart 7 und den älteren Mario Kart-Teilen werden Münzen wieder vertreten sein, die bis '10' aufstockbar sind und dem Vehikel einen Geschwindigkeitsvorteil erbringen. Neu ist die Mii-Verse Kompatibilität. Die Karts sind realistischer gestaltet, wie z.B. dass bei Nacht oder in einem Tunnel die Lichter des Karts aufleuchten, außerdem hinterlassen die Reifen deutliche Sand (Schnee)spuren (wenn man durch Sand bzw. Schnee fährt) und der Sand (Schnee) bleibt an den Reifen haften. Fährt man dann durch Wasser werden sie wieder sauber. Technische Informationen Grafik Das Spiel läuft bei 720p (Die Wii U skaliert es auf 1080p hoch) und 60 fps; bei 3 oder 4 Mitspielern wird es auf 720p und 30 fps sinken. Spielt man im Online-Modus alleine an einem Bildschirm läuft das Spiel immernoch bei 1080p und 60fps und es wird weniger Ruckler als in den Vorgängern geben, was an den verbesserten Internet-Fähigkeiten der Wii U liegt. Sound Die Musik, der Strecken und auch die Zwischenmusik, wurde von einem Live-Orchester aus Japan gespielt. Spielmodi 150px|right Es gibt im Spiel 5 primäre Spielmodi. Der Einzelspielermodus, der Mehrspielermodus, zwei Online-Modi (1 Spieler und 2 Spieler) und Mario Kart TV. Einzelspieler left|150px Der Einzelspielermodus ist nochmal in 4 andere Modi aufgeteilt. Der Grand Prix, Zeitfahren, Versus-Rennen und Schlacht. Grand Prix 50px Der vermutlich wichtigste Spielmodus ist der Grand Prix. Dieser führt den Spieler durch 8 verschiedene Cups, wobei manche erst freigespielt werden müssen. Im Grand Prix gibt es wieder 4 verschiedene Modi: Die 50ccm-Klasse, die 100ccm-Klasse und die 150ccm-Klasse. Absolviert man all diese Varianten erfolgreich wird der gespiegelte Modus freigeschaltet, der wie die 150ccm-Klasse schwerer als die beiden anderen ist, mit dem Unterschied, dass alle Strecken nun gespiegelt sind. Der Großteil der Charaktere lässt sich im Grand Prix freischalten. 35px35px35px Zeit 50px →Hauptartikel Zeit bietet Rennen gegen die Uhr, bei denen man versuchen kann die eigenen Highscores sowie jene von anderen Spielern oder den Entwicklern selbst zu schlagen. Versus 50px Im Versus-Modus kann man wie in den Vorgängern die Strecken und die Vorraussetzungen frei entscheiden. Versus ist auch im Mehrspieler verfügbar. Schlacht 50px thumb|Typische Schlachtszene in [[Yoshi-Tal.]] Schlacht stellt den/die Spieler in Wettkämpfen mit anderen gegenüber. Anders als in den Vorgängern werden die Kämpfe nicht in speziellen Kampfkursen ausgestragen, sondern auf einigen Rennstrecken des Spiels. Dabei ist es nicht wichtig wie im Grand Prix/Versus die Strecken ordentlich zu fahren, also vom Start ins Ziel zu kommen, sondern kann die Strecke rückwärts gefahren und andere Dinge ausprobieren werden, die im Grand Prix/Versus einen den Sieg gekostet hätten. Diesmal ist nur Ballon-Balgerei ein spielbarer Modus. Die Fahrer finden sich in der jeweiligen Strecke wieder und versuchen die Ballons der Gegner zu zerstören. Dies gelingt, indem man den Gegner mit einem Item trifft (Grüner Panzer, Feuerblume etc.) oder er an den Folgen des Items kollabiert (Banane, Fake-Itembox etc.) Die Schlacht ist ebenfalls mit bis zu 4 Spielern spielbar, also auch im Mehrspieler enthalten. Hier sind die Strecken, die als Kurse verwendet werden: Kuhmuh-Weide_MK8_Schlacht.png|Kuhmuh-Weide Staubtrockene_Wüste_MK8_Schlacht.png|Staubtrockene Wüste Donut-Ebene_3_MK8_Schlacht.png|Donut-Ebene 3 Bildschirmfoto_2014-05-07_um_15.02.27_1.png|Toads Autobahn Marios_Piste_MK8_Schlacht.png|Marios Piste Toads_Hafenstadt_MK8_Schlacht.png|Toads Hafenstadt Sorbet-Land_MK8_Schlacht.png|Sorbet-Land Yoshi_Tal_MK8_Schlacht.png|Yoshi-Tal Mehrspieler Der Mehrspieler ist wie der Einzelspieler ein übergestellter Modi. Daher wird dieser Modus in jedem anderen Modi (außer Zeit) enthalten sein. Am Mehrspieler können 2-4 Spieler teilnehmen. Online (1 Spieler und 2 Spieler) Online zählt wie Einzel- und Mehrspieler zu den primären Modi. Hier kann man, wenn man alleine spielt, gegen bis zu 11 Spieler aus der ganzen Welt antreten. Dafür wird jedoch eine Breitband-Internetverbindung benötigt. Auch dieser Modi ist im Multispieler spielbar. Mario Kart TV Via Miiverse kann der Spieler Videos seiner Rennen (ob Einzel- oder Mehrspieler ist dabei egal) hochladen und so mit anderen Spielern aus der Welt teilen. Dabei stehen besonders die Highlights des Rennen im Mittelpunkt (z.B. gut eingesetzte Items). Es lassen sich die Videos auch direkt auf YouTube hochladen. Für IOS und Android sind darüber hinaus noch eine Mario Kart-TV App geplant. Steuerung Gamepad Das Gamepad zeigt ein großes Feld mit dem Icon des jeweiligen Fahrers. Wenn man drauf drückt, hupt das Gefährt. Auf der rechten Seite gibt es drei Felder. Oben ein kleiner Ausschnitt des Bildschirms, den man auch auf dem kompletten Touchscreen sehen kann bei Betätigung, in der Mitte ein kleiner Ausschnitt der Karte den man auch auf Druck hin auf dem Gamepad in voller Größe sehen kann und unten ein Feld, das das Gamepad zeigt. Drückt man drauf lässt sich das Gefährt auch durch Neigen des Gamepads bewegen. Auf der linken Seite wird (wie schon in einigen vorherigen Mario Kart-Teilen) die aktuelle Platzverteilung während dem Rennen angegeben. Im Einzel- sowie im Mehrspieler kann nur S1 mit dem Gamepad steuern. Wii-Fernbedienung, Wii-Wheel Die Wii-Fernbedienung lässt sich ob mit oder ohne Wii-Wheel genauso steuern wie in Mario Kart Wii. Diese Steuerungsmöglichkeit können S1-4 nutzen. Wii U-Pro Controller Mit dem Wii U-Pro Controller kann das Kart auf zwei verschiedene Weisen gelenkt werden. Einmal kann man zum Lenken das Steuerkreuz nutzen. Zum Anderen kann man den L-Stick benutzen. Auch den Wii U-Pro Controller können S1, 2, 3 und 4 nutzen. Wii-Fernbedienung, Nunchuk Diese Steuerungsmöglichkeit funktioniert genauso wie in dem Vorgänger Mario Kart Wii. Strecken Nitro-Strecken Retro-Strecken DLC-Strecken Wichtige Streckenelemente Wie bereits erwähnt besitzt Mario Kart 8 zahlreiche Strecken-Features, einige aus den Vorgängern übernommen und eine vollkommen neu eingeführte. Anti-Gravitation thumb In jedem Mario Kart Teil gab es eine besondere Neuerung, die das Spiel auszeichnete und als eine Art Markenzeichen galt. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! waren es die Spezialitems und die damit zusammenhängende Funktion, dass sich zwei Charaktere auf einem Kart befanden. In Mario Kart Wii bspw. waren es die Bikes und in Mario Kart 7 die Gleiter (wurden dann aber auch in diesem Spiel wiederverwendet, siehe unten). In Mario Kart 8 ist es die Anti-Gravitation. Auf den Strecken sind verschiedene Beschleunigungsstreifen verteilt, eine Art sind die Anti-Gravitations-Streifen, die sich durch ihre blaue Farbe auszeichnen. Fährt man drüber klappen sich die Räder hoch und das Kart befindet sich im Anti-Gravitationsmodus. So kann man den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft trotzen und an Wänden und an der Decke entlang fahren. Es verändern sich auch viele Regeln auf der Strecke, so bekommt man einen Geschwindigkeitsschub, wenn man einen Rennfahrer-Rivalen rammt. In einigen Strecken befinden sich auch blaue Pfeiler, die den selben Effekt bei Berührung hervorrufen. Gleiterfunktion thumb Die beliebte Gleiterfunktion aus Mario Kart 7 ist wie erwähnt auch wieder dabei. Fährt man über besondere blaue Beschleunigungsstreifen (nicht zu verwechseln mit den etwas dunkleren Anti-Gravitations-Beschleunigungsstreifen) klappt sich der Gleiter, der hinten am Kart befestigt ist auf und man kann mit ihm so durch die Lüfte segeln. Dabei kann man das Kart noch leicht steuern und angeben wie hoch es fliegen soll und wie viel Wind man aufnehmen soll. Wasserfunktion thumb Wurde man in Mario Kart DS von Lakitu wieder zurück auf die Strecke gebracht, wenn man ins Wasser gefahren ist, konnte man in Mario Kart 7 hingegen teilweise im Wasser fahren. Sobald der Fahrer das entsprechende Wasserareal erreicht hat, aktiviert sich eine Schraube hinten am Kart, die es ermöglicht auch durch Wasser fahren zu können. Fahrbare Charaktere thumb In Mario Kart 8 gibt es insgesamt 30 verschiedene Charaktere, darunter 9 neue und 14 freispielbare. Diese 14 haben keine strenge Freischaltreihenfolge und es ist daher egal mit welcher Fahrerklasse und mit welchem Cup man anfängt. http://prntscr.com/3j90ut Es gibt nun wieder die Gewichtsklassen: Leicht, Mittel und Schwer. Diese sind nochmal in jeweils 2 (nur bei der schweren Gewichtsklasse in 3) Gruppen unterteilt. Jede Gruppe teilt sich dieselben Werte. Für das Spiel wurden Amiibo-Figuren angekündigt, weitere Informationen liegen bislang nicht vor. |Nein |- |30px Luigi |100px |Mittel | |Nein |- |25px Peach |100px |Mittel | |Nein |- |25px Daisy |100px |Mittel | |Nein |- |25px Yoshi |100px |Mittel | |Nein |- |25px Koopa |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Toad |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Toadette |100px |Leicht | |Ja |- |25px Baby Mario |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Baby Luigi |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Baby Peach |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Baby Daisy |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Wario |100px |Schwer | |Nein |- |25px Waluigi |100px |Schwer | |Nein |- |25px Bowser |100px |Schwer | |Nein |- |25px Donkey Kong |100px |Schwer | |Nein |- |25px Rosalina |100px |Schwer | |Ja |- |25px Lakitu |100px |Leicht | |Ja |- |25px Shy Guy |100px |Leicht | |Nein |- |25px Metall-Mario |75px |Schwer | |Ja |- |Datei:31px-MK8 Dry Bowser Icon.png Knochen-Bowser |150px |TBA |TBA |Nur über DLC spielbar |- |25px Mii |100px |Hängt von dem gespeicherten Mii ab; je größer das Mii, desto schwerer das Kart. |Hängt von seiner Gewichtsklasse ab. |Ja |- style="background:#0088FF;" ! colspan="5" |Neue Fahrer |- style="background-color:#0088FF;" ! Charakter ! Artwork/Bild ! Fahrerklasse ! Werte ! Freischaltbedingungen |- |25px Larry Koopa |90px |Leicht | |Ja |- |25px Lemmy Koopa |90px |Leicht | |Ja |- |25px Wendy O. Koopa |90px |Leicht | |Ja |- |25px Ludwig von Koopa |90px |Mittel | |Ja |- |25px Iggy Koopa |90px |Mittel | |Ja |- |25px Morton Koopa Jr. |90px |Schwer | |Ja |- |25px Roy Koopa |90px |Schwer | |Ja |- |25px Baby Rosalina |90px |Leicht | |Ja |- |25px Rosagold-Peach |75px |Schwer | |Ja |- |Datei:30px-MK8 Link Icon.png Link |150px |Schwer | |Nur über The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8-DLC spielbar |- |Datei:31px-MK8 Tanooki Mario Icon.png Tanuki-Mario |150px |Mittel | |Nur über The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8-DLC spielbar |- |Datei:28px-MK8 Cat Peach Icon.png Katzen-Peach |150px |Mittel | |Nur über The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8-DLC spielbar |- |Datei:32px-MK8 Villager Icon.png Bewohner |150px |TBA |TBA |Nur über DLC spielbar |- |Datei:30px-MK8 Isabelle Icon.png Melinda |150px |TBA |TBA |Nur über DLC spielbar |} Größe der Karosserie Jenachdem welcher Charakter welches Kartbauteil nimmt ändert sich die Größe der Karosserie. Dabei spielt nur die Größe des Charakters eine Rolle. Items Fahrzeuge In Mario Kart 8 gibt es wie in Mario Kart 7 eine Art Kartwerkstatt. Man kann sein Kart aus verschiedenen Teilen zusammenbasteln. Es muss immer ein Fahrgestell (Cassis oder Karosserie), ein Reifen und ein Gleiter ausgewählt werden. Manche dieser Teile müssen durch eine bestimmte Münzenanzahl (in 50-Münzen-Abständen) freigeschaltet werden. Insgesamt gibt es 58 Kartteile, davon 3 aus Gold. Beispiele für Kombinationen Theoretisch kann man beliebig viele Kombinationen aus den insgesamt 58 Kartteilen bauen, auf der offiziellen Website werden besonders beliebte Kombinationen genannt. Cassis Karts Seit Mario Kart: Double Dash!! gibt es spezifische Karts, doch erst seit Mario Kart 7 kann jeder Charakter jedes Kart benutzen, da sie hier zu den Kartbauteilen gehören. Für das Goldene Standard-Kart wird mind. 1★ in jedem Cup benötigt. *¹= Fahrzeug ändert die Farbe je nach Charakter *²= Nur über DLC erhältlich *''kursiv''= Englischer Name *'fett'= Von Anfang an verfügbar Bikes Auch die Bikes aus Mario Kart Wii wurden übernommen. Sie haben zwei Räder und einige können den Innen-Drift performen. *¹= Fahrzeug ändert die Farbe je nach Charakter *²= Fahrzeug driftet innen *³= Nur über DLC erhältlich *''kursiv''= Englischer Name *'fett'= Von Anfang an verfügbar Quad Ein dritter Fahrzeugtyp ist das Quad. Das Quad ist kein Kart und auch kein Bike, sondern passt irgendwo dazwischen: Es ist ein Querfeldein-Fahrzeug mit vier Rädern, das sich aber ganz anders fährt. *¹= Fahrzeug ändert die Farbe je nach Charakter *''kursiv''= Englischer Name *'fett'= Von Anfang an verfügbar Reifen Natürlich braucht jede Karosserie Reifen, um überhaupt fahren zu können. In Mario Kart 8 wird dem Spieler eine große Anzahl an verschiedenen Reifen angeboten. Für die goldenen Reifen muss der Spieler alle Nintendo-Geistdaten schlagen. *''kursiv''= Englischer Name *¹=Nur über DLC erhältlich *'fett'= Von Anfang an verfügbar Gleiter Der Gleiter wurde ebenfalls aus Mario Kart 7 übernommen. Um durch die Luft zu gleiten braucht jedes Fahrzeug, egal ob Kart, Bike oder Quad einen Gleiter. *¹= Gleiter ändert die Farbe je nach Charakter *²= Nur über DLC erhältlich *'fett'= Von Anfang an verfügbar Weitere Informationen Stempel In Mario Kart 8 kann man, wie in Super Mario 3D World Stempel für Miiverse-Postungen sammeln. Stempel erhält man, wenn im Grand Prix Cups gewinnt und wenn man Nintendo-Geistdaten beim Zeitfahren schlägt. Insgesamt gibt es 90 Stempel. Entwicklung Mario Kart 8 wird vom Software Development Department No. 1 der Nintendo Entertainment Analysis & Development (EAD) entwickelt; dem Team, das für die Reihe verantwortlich ist. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger wird das Spiel einzig von diesem Team entwickelt, ein anderes Studio ist nicht beteiligt. Die Entwicklung begann erst Mitte 2012. Der zuständige Produzent ist der Teammanager Hideki Konno. Die Rolle des Directors bekleidet Kosuke Yabuki, der schon bei der Entwicklung des Vorgängers die gleiche Stellung innehatte. Ankündigung 2011 wurde von Hideki Konno bei einem Interview bekanntgegeben, dass ein Mario Kart für die Wii U in Arbeit sei. Während einer Nintendo-Direct-Webshow am 23. Januar 2013 bestätigte Nintendo-Präsident Satoru Iwata ein Mario Kart für die Wii U abermals und versprach eine Enthüllung sowie anspielbare Version auf der E³ 2013. Auf der Messe, die am 11. Juni 2013 stattfand, enthüllte Nintendo schließlich Mario Kart 8 und ließ es Fachbesucher anspielen. Außerdem stand in ausgewählten Best Buy-Fillialen in den USA eine Demoversion des Spiels zum Testen zur Verfügung. DLCs Mario Kart 8 × Mercedes Benz–DLC thumb Für Mario Kart 8 wurde bisher ein DLC angekündigt, welches drei Mercedes-Fahrzeuge und eine Karte der Rennstrecke auf dem TV-Bildschirm mit sich bringt. Es handelt sich um einen Mercedes GLA, den Silberpfeil und den SL 300 Roadster. Mercedes sponsert diesen DLC zu Werbezwecken, passend zur Werbung zum Wagen, die ebenfalls Mario-Elemente beeinhaltet. The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8-DLC thumb Es wurde am 27.8.2014 dieser DLC zusammen mit dem Animal Crossing–DLC angekündigt. Es können auch beide zusammen im Bundle gekauft bzw. vorbestellt werden. Spieler, die das Bundle vorbestellen erhalten ab der Vorbestllung die Möglichkeit Yoshi und Shy Guy verschiedene Farben zu geben. Als Erscheinungstermin wurde am 13. November angegeben. 700px MK8 Blue Falcon.jpg|Der Blue Falcon aus Mario Kart Wii MK8_B-Dasher.jpg|Die Bolide aus Mario Kart DS MK8 Eponator-Bike.png|Der Eponator aus The Legend of Zelda TanookiBuggy.png|Der Tanuki-Buggy Mario Kart 8 × Animal Crossing-DLC 700px MK8 Bewohner und Melinda DLC.png amiibo thumb|Das amiibo-Menü Während der e3 wurde angekündigt, dass auch Mario Kart 8 die amiibo-Figuren nutzen wird. Durch den Patch am 13.11.2014 (siehe unten) wird die amiibo-Funktion in das Spiel eingebunden. Der Spieler wird ein spezielles Kostüm, basiert auf die jeweilige amiibo-Figur für seinen Mii bekommen. Folgende Figuren wurden bislang für die Kompatibilität angekündigthttp://mariokart8.nintendo.com/amiibo/: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Donkey Kong *Peach *Link *Captain Falcon *Samus *Fox 640px Rezeption Dieses Spiel wird überwiegend positiv aufgenommen. Postiv wurde vor allem die Grafik und der Einfallsreichtum aufgefasst. Negative Kritik übt man bei den vielen doppelten Charakteren wie den 7 Koopalingen, den 5 Babys und den 2 Metall-Charakteren aus. Stark kritisiert wurde auch der Schlacht-Modus. Das Spiel erreichte einen Metascore von 89 und wurde somit besser bewertet als seine beiden Vorgänger. So kann man von sehr viel höheren Verkaufszahlen, sowohl für das Spiel, als auch für die Wii U selbst, ausgehen. Patches Ver. 2.0 Am 27. August erschien ein Update-Patch für Mario Kart 8, dieser bewirkte Folgendes: *Die Fahrer können sich die Streckenkarte während des Rennens auf dem TV-Bildschirm ansehen. *Sie können statistische Daten abrufen, etwa die Gesamtzahl der gesammelten Münzen, die Zahl ihrer Siege und Niederlagen im Online-Modus oder ihre am häufigsten ausgewählten Charaktere. *Bei den Rennszenen anderer Spieler, die man über Mario Kart TV empfängt, kann man verschiedene Optionen nutzen, etwa indem man den Fokus auf einen anderen Charakter richtet. *Die Abfolge im Menü nach jedem Rennen ändert sich: „Nächstes Rennen“ kommt vor "Highlights ansehen". *Die Software merkt sich jetzt die letzten individuellen Kart-Einstellungen, die man vorgenommen hat, auch wenn die Wii U-Konsole danach ausgeschaltet wurde. *Nicht zuletzt ist die Verbindung bei Online-Spielen stabiler. (quelle 4players) Ver. 3.0 Nintendo hat ein Update für den 13.11.2014 angekündigt, der die neuen amiibo Figuren in das Spiel einbinden soll und für diejenigen, die den The Legend of Zelda–DLC gekauft haben, den DLC freischaltet. http://mariokart8.nintendo.com/amiibo/ Spezial-Editionen Als System-Seller für die Wii U ist Mario Kart 8 natürlich sehr wichtig für Nintendo. Daher wurden bisher 3 Special-Editions mit dem Spiel angekündigt. Eine limitierte Edition und ein Bundle, sowie eine Edition mit Steelbook (zu deutsch: ein metallischer Verpackungsumschlag). Stachi-Pack thumb|200px Die erste Special-Edition umfasst das Spiel Mario Kart 8 und ein Plastik-Stachi-Panzer auf einem transparenten Ständer. Die Edition ist jedoch streng limitiert und nur im Zeitraum vom Release (30.5.2014) erhältlich. Premium-Pack thumb|200px Das Premium-Pack umfasst eine schwarze Wii U und Mario Kart 8. Zusätzlich wird eine einwöchige Testversion des Spiels Wii Karaoke U dabei sein. Steelbook-Edition Hier liegt nur das Spiel bei, dabei ist es in einem sogenannten Steelbook verpackt. Die normale OVP ist trotzdem vorhanden. Mario Kart-Hüllen thumb|left|200px Es werden auch Hüllen für das Gamepad und das Wii Wheel im Mario Kart 8-Style erhältlich sein (rot für Mario und grün für Luigi). Zum Release und zum Preis ist noch nichts bekannt. Trivia *Die Acht im Logo stellt ein Möbius-Band dar. Ein Möbius-Band ist eine zweidimensionale Struktur, die nur eine Kante und eine Fläche hat, sie ist nicht orientierbar, das heißt, man kann nicht zwischen unten und oben oder zwischen innen und außen unterscheiden, was wahrscheinlich eine Anspielung auf die Gravitation ist. *Statt der Anti-Schwerkraft war ursprünglich ein Bohrer geplant, mit dem man sich durch den Boden bohren hätten können. Die Entwickler nahmen die Anti-Schwerkraft, weil sie interessanter wäre. *Mario Kart 8 ist das erste Spiel überhaupt, in dem die Koopalinge spielbar sind. **Rosagold-Peach und Baby Rosalina feierten in Mario Kart 8 ihr Debüt, die Koopalinge jedoch ihres in Mario Kart 8 nur als spielbare Charaktere. *In Frankreich wurde das Spiel in bestimmten Läden eine Woche vor Release in Rest Europa verteilt. *Das Spiel ist das erste Mario Kart in dem... **jede Strecke eine Eigene Musik besitzt. ***Allerdings ist die Musik von Marios Piste ein Cover von der Musik der Ersten Strecke, Mario Kart-Stadion. **die Karte (Layout) in Blau angezeigt wird. **die Musik von einem Live-Orchester gespielt wurde ***Zwei Lieder sind nicht Live: 3DS DK-Dschungel & Wii Vulkangrollen. **man den Stachi-Panzer durch ein Item abwehren Kann. Galerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:2014-Spiel Kategorie:Mario Kart-Serie Kategorie:Wii U-Spiel Kategorie:Rennspiel Kategorie:Spin-Off Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Fun-Racer